Girl in the flames
by jestervalaia
Summary: A short and otherwise rather dull trip to the land down under proves to end rather interestingly for the lonely Rogue. Post S4 oneshot Ryro. Summary sucks, I know. R&R please.


Who would of thought that Apocalypse would have actually of been of any use? Not only had it put mutants back in the good books of a lot of people, but it had handed me that little push over the edge, finally giving me control of my skin. No more covering up, no more pushing people away, no more being scared of getting too close. And yet I still wasn't happy. I always thought that this touching thing was all I wanted, but it turns out that its not all it's cracked up to be. Actually, it got pretty boring fairly fast. Despite being able to touch, people still flinched. Thank god I didn't have to put up with school any more. Hell, it's why I'd walked away in the first place. Well, that and I missed the south way too much. Well, there were other reasons - a guy, a second breakdown, graduation and needing to find a job. All legitimate reasons but not the main one.

Yeah, this little darlin' southern belle went home to Mississippi with a short stop in Louisiana along the way. Got her heart stolen and broken by a womanising, gambling, arrogant swamp rat with scarlet and ebony eyes that swallowed her whole every time she looked at him. Shoulda known he'd never change his ways no matter how much he'd promised. Still, that hopeless little creature blinded by infatuation had died some time ago. What was left now though? Well, I was a strong, independent, intelligent woman that was supporting herself. I didn't have much but it was enough for me to get by. I had the occasional visitor down from Bayville, but I generally got left to my own devices. It was easier that way, leaving things behind and starting all over. Know what I mean? Don't get me wrong, I missed them every now and again but I was free here to do what I wanted and not have any expectations thrusted on me. So maybe I did get a little lonely every now and again - that was one of the reasons I'd joined an evening class. Creative writing. I know, crazy right? Why would I need any help in being 'creative'? All I'd have to do was write about my time in the mansion - that was just about creative enough wasn't it? No, it gave me something to think about which was the only real reason that I went along with it. Plus there were some good looking guys in the class and I was not about to pass up a chance to hook up and get myself a date, even if it was just for the one night.

The mansion...I wondered how things were down there these days. It'd been about 4 years since I'd left, about 5 and 1/2 since gaining total control. Did Piotr ever manage to fit in? Did Lance and Kitty ever break up? How was fuzzy? What about mr and mrs perfect - they ever tie the knot? Logan only ever told me so much and in truth it was never really enough for me. Man, this was insane. The place drove me crazy when I was there, but I missed it like hell when I was away. Keeping busy was the only way to stop me from going crazy most days. I worked any hours god sent my way and used my evenings to socialise. It felt so good to have people unafraid to touch you, hug you...hell, even fuck you. Touch had very quickly become my drug and I was truly an addict. I'd gone without it for long enough and it was about time I made up for it, right? Way to many questions for such a short space of time - however, I could afford to think all day if I wanted to. After all that's what a vacation is for, right? Yeah, I'd worked pretty much non-stop for the last year and had been made to take a break before I burnt out.

Don't ask me how they'd managed it, but a couple of my co-workers had convinced me to go to Australia of all places with them, in total I think there was seven of us out at the same time. I worked in a big office so it didn't really matter that there were so many of us off at the same time. It was nice out here, well all apart from the big ass spiders that elicited frequent, very high pitched screams from one or two of the girls, eye rolls from me and the two guys. I mean yeah they were huge and pretty damn freaky, but nothing to get massively upset over. It was warm, but not so hot that it was unbearable. The light wind kept it from being too stuffy and everything was just so laid back and easy going. Especially the people - ok, so the lingo wasn't the easiest to decipher, but there wasn't too much in the way of slang. They just spoke quickly so you had to be paying complete attention when they spoke (after being at the throat of one particular insane Aussie for a number of years I'd got used to it) and it was slightly funny to watch the others getting flustered over it aforementioned co-workers all tried to get me joining in with the fun in the water earlier on in the day but I'd declined...who would want to go swimming when you could lounge around on a beach towel all day with some pretty damn hot lifeguards to watch. Oh, did I mention that soon as I got down south I threw that goth look? Yeah, doesn't work in the heat that and I didn't need to cover up any more. Although, I didn't really tan very well. It was a very light tan, but it was still there. It did make me wonder where my parents had come from cause I just didn't blend in with other southerners; hair was too dark and skin was too light. Oh, and I burned really easily...but the up side was that what little tan I had would last longer than other peoples without needing to top it up. I was far from being like Miss Pryde, but I wasn't the shy, pale, little creature people had gotten used to either.

**~0~O~0~**

The sun was sinking further and further into the waves and I was sat, armed with a sketch pad, watching a group of people on the sand. I wasn't sure what they were doing, but they seemed to be harmless enough. There was a Frisbee flying between them and the sound of a guitar filtered over their voices. In the fading light there was a flash of light as small balls of fire dipped and spun in circles and lines around one of the individuals. There was a name for them...was it poi? Something like that. The passing illumination gave away that this was a person who clearly liked to look after themselves. Bare chested and wonderfully crafted with no reason to be ashamed of what they had, save maybe the odd scar that wasn't all the noticeable unless you paid close attention to the tanned skin. Wisps of their shoulder length sun lightened brunette hair escaped from the tie at the back, curling in the sweat coming from the heat of the little flames spinning round them in those rapid little patterns. They were beautiful in their own right; they had to be some sort of god. Those loose fitting pants hung sinfully low, letting a girls imagination run wild with those devious little thoughts that ignited a heat deep in the pit of her belly. Men to, if they swung that way. Hell, I had no doubt that he could turn one or two guys I could name. Maybe more if I thought about it real hard. The small waves and ripples of the incoming tide had soaked themselves in the reds and golds of the descending globe of heat and light that we were so dependent on. It was a magnificent sight and wonderful memory to have. It made me wish that there were scenes and places like this back home, but it was seen as a teenager thing and soon as you became an adult you needed to grow up and become too serious to have any fun.

"Hey, y' comin' back wit us Marie?"

"In a bit Alfie, ah'm gonna stick round here for now"

"Would dat fine lil aussie down dere be why?"

"Nah, jus' like quiet...y'know?"

"Mm hmm, an' I be de pretty lil fille dat won prom queen. Don' lie t' moi, I's able t' smell y's lies mile off"

"Why do ah bother with ya Cajuns? All heartbreak, ain't ya? Get gone already would ya. Ah won't be long, ah promise"

With a ruffle of my hair he left me on my own once again to watch the scene. It struck a chord with me, like it was something I'd been searching for since my mutation first reared it's ugly head - the fire wielding mortal god had disappeared but the scene had barely changed otherwise. I was sure that I must have been imagining things, but little butterflies cast in fire seemed to flutter past my head. Maybe it was sunstroke...that would make sense, right? Sunstroke did funny things to people and I hadn't really sought out any shade today, despite it being so warm and the sun so harsh.

"What's a pretty Sheila like you be doin' by herself then?"

"It's quiet, ah ain't ready ta go back ta the hotel yet"

"Noisy mates? Know the feelin'"

"Ya do? Y'all look so relaxed down there"

"They ain't my mates. They're...they're somethin' else"

"Acquaintances?"

"Summat like that. I can't keep callin' ya sheila. Whats ya name?"

"Marie...How bout ya?"

"P...St John, awful, ain't it? You's got a pretty name"

"It ain't that bad"

There was something familiar about his name. Where had I heard it before? Had I read it somewhere? Nope, I was drawing a blank. His face was just as infuriatingly familiar. Maybe if it was a little thinner, that bit paler, maybe if their hair was a shade or two darker then they'd look exactly like...no, that was crazy. I was sure he was still in New York. Then again, why would he be there? It wasn't like he'd been part of _them_for a while...at least not from what had been spoken of between Logan and myself. There was a sigh, from whom I could not tell you. Perhaps it was the both of us, after all the silence was one of those awkward ones that made you sigh just to break it. Glancing over, I noted a smile and spark in his eyes that made me sure that it was the person I had in mind, but it couldn't be. No, I was just being silly. Definitely sunstroke, no other possible explanation.

"I knew a pretty Sheila, back in New York. Looked like you, same name, maybe around same age as well"

"What happened?"

"Nothin', she went off with a friend and I never heard about them again, mind that I was in Russia then"

"Russia? Ain't it cold?"

"Very, only took me a few months to decide to come back to Oz"

"That nice out here?"

"Yeah, so long as ya don't mind the spiders. People are relaxed and friendly, but not overly so"

A shout from down the beach pulled us from conversation; they were waiting on the final individual to rejoin them. At some point others had crashed into the circle, joined by a dog, a cooler and a small number of instruments. Another guitar, a small set of drums...was that a set of panpipes? He smiled again, offering out his hand. Laughter erupted from the group, clearly they found something very funny. Initially I shook my head - I wasn't sure about joining a group of strangers, no matter how friendly they were. However, there was something about his persistence and promise that no-one would touch me that caught me. After a second and third refusal he shrugged his shoulders, leaving me on my own. It didn't take much watching him to convince me to join them; hell, why should I be so shy now? I had control now and didn't need to keep to myself. Slipping off the sand bank, leaving my sketch pad behind, I made an active choice - join them, it won't kill me and it won't kill them.

The sand was still warm underfoot, despite the lack of sunlight over the last hour. I spent a lot of time just watching people instead of joining in, a habit that was hard to drop but I was getting there slowly. Someone was singing a song, other joining in. It wasn't a familiar one; maybe it was by one of the many Australian artists who just never managed to break out of their little corner of the world, despite being more than talented enough. Beckoning me over, I joined the stranger who had been talking to me earlier. He was lay out, relaxing like a cat sunbathing in the midday heat, looking perfectly at ease with his surroundings - although to be honest, I wasn't. A number of people sat around, half stripped of their bodysuits and soaked through. It would appear that they'd been surfing. Someone passed me an unopened bottle from the cooler, I wasn't sure what the brand was...beer possibly. The first sip confirmed it. So I wasn't exactly a huge fan of it, but it was drinkable and not as weak as some of the brands that had been pushed on me in the past couple of years. Someone calling my name dragged me out of my daze, staring at the sea. It was that guy, St John. He pulled me closer to him, wrapping an arm around my waist. He was warmer than I had been expecting, it was like having a personal heater and strangely comforting. I still couldn't shake the feeling that I knew him from some where. Maybe it was just the air - it felt like I knew everyone...or maybe I was finally losing my mind. No, maybe it was the second option - maybe it was the nature of the Aussie's to feel like you knew them.

"Ya really don't remember me, do ya sheila?"

"Should ah?"

There was no reply other than a chuckle. OK, so I was supposed to know who he was. I'll admit that he was familiar but from where I just couldn't say.

"Enemies grow apart little rogue...and firebugs learn to calm down"

"Pyro? No shit?"

"No shit, I swear...so why d'you come down under?"

"Vacation. Work made me take time off and I got dragged here by other employees"

"Glad t' know this place has such appeal. Come ta Oz, people are held prisoner here"

"Wouldn't be the first time"

"Won' be the last. Anyways, what happened t' the whole x-men thing?"

"Quit. Couldn't take em any more...it was like there was a 5 foot safety circled around me...only Logan and Remy dared ta cross it"

"Onya"

"Huh? What about you an the Acloytes?"

"Never mind. Quit, Magneto was just too crazy...even fer me"

"Your seven shades of crazy and ya still think Magneto is insane?"

"I'm actually a pretty calm person Sheila. I just tend t' lose it if I stay in the same place for too long...well, Oz is the exception. Too laid back for me t' get wound up"

Christ knows how long we were lay around talking for. My guess is a few hours. We didn't talk just about the past, but about future stuff and current affairs. Turns out we were both single, both working in jobs we'd rather not (he was also stuck in an office - evenings were his down time), no real family, few real friends to speak of (those on the beach were his fellow surfers and stoners...yeah, Pyro surfs apparently) but no real plans about how to change any of it. Well, he was thinking about going back to writing (turns out he wrote a series of books I used to love) whereas I was still drawing a blank. I'd thought about getting into illustration, y'know - for stuff like kids books and cartoons, but had never had the patience to look into it properly. Besides, it was only a passing fancy and it wasn't like I was any where near good enough. Any conversation faded into giggles and slurs over the time, both of us growing progressively more drunk on whatever it was we were drinking - I couldn't for the life of me remember and wasn't sure I wanted to at this particular moment in time.

**~0~O~0~**

Rolling on to my other side in order to face him, I found that he had somehow managed to slip even closer. Was I losing my mind? He was an Acloyte for goodness sake. _Ex-acloyte, jus' like Piotr an Remy_. Shut up conciouence. Besides, they weren't insane like he was. He'd always been trying to hurt me and those closest to me. _Remy tried ta blow yer hand off when ys firs' met him_. Didn't I just tell you to shut up? What was wrong with me? It had to be sunstroke. Why else would I be getting so lost in those shockingly blue eyes. Dark blue, like an ocean at night...almost black. So very intense, a girl could drown in those. Yeah, I think I'd rather drown that get lost. _You were jus shootin him down. Is this such a great path ta go down?_ Shut up for the final time...I'm done hating this particular person. It'd been four years, it's about time I got over the past, it's clear he has. Under that boiler suit and giant lighter he wasn't too bad looking. He really shouldn't have hidden this away so much. I wonder...did he cover up all the time or had it been solely on Magneto's orders? He'd probably have had more chance of beating us if he'd had the swamp rat and firebug stripped down a bit more...instead of all that body armour. OK, so safety first and all that but I sure as hell wouldn't have wanted to hurt him if I'd known what he was hiding.

Tucking a strand of hair behind my ear, he smiled before sighing and looking over my shoulder at the breaking waves that were slowly creeping closer. He knew everyone would have to leave at some point and I think part of him didn't want to. Glancing down, he smiled at what I presumed was my lost expression. I didn't expect his next move; his lips came to my own, it was urgent, hungry, passionate. So very sweet, but with something hinting at the choking smoke of fire. It wasn't like the swamp rat's spicy heat...it was smoother, headier. And for some inexplicable reason I wanted more. So much more; I wanted that searing taste to remain there from now until my final breath. I never wanted to forget any part of it, any part of him. The pressure of his tongue in my mouth, battling for the dominance that was just out of reach. The sand shifted, spreading and offering it's little heat to the width of my back. Then there was John's unnatural heat above me...it was like being wrapped in an electric blanket...or something similar. Pulling back, he bit down on his lip, fighting with himself.

"What is it?"

"We can't do this...least not here, laws an the like. C'mon, my place isn't far away"

I didn't think I would have ever seen the day when Pyro actually cared about breaking the law. _Maybe he has changed, but do ah trust him?_ Honestly I didn't care. My own heat had struck me hard, demanding far more than just a make out session on the beach. Taking my hand, he made his excuses and guided me away from the almost passed out crowd. There was a rush as I rose - I hadn't realised just how drunk I was until I stood up. _No more drinking with stranger aussies on beaches_. I thought I told you to shut up already this evening. Honestly, having all these persona's in my head really could suck at times. For the most part they were contained but still liked to make a little noise every once in a while. Wrapping his arm around my waist, he held me up glaring at anyone who dared to leer at me. _Like, possessive much?._ Why can't you just shut up? God, he's trying to keep me safe. _And you trust him? Really?. _Shut up would you? I can see where this is going - they'll be irritating me until I was...distracted by one thing or another.

**~0~O~0~**

His apartment wasn't like I had expected - it was very clean, fairly spacious, modern...so unlike what I had pictured. There was a board of pictures up, awards, medals and trophies. He seemed so incredibly normal. Walking in you wouldn't have assumed that this belonged to a pyromaniac mutant - especially considering the surfboard propped up in one corner. There were other indications to his obsession with the flame though. Poi, staff, devil sticks, fire fans...other things I didn't recognise. Was that a yoga mat rolled up in the corner? Maybe there was someone living with him, I didn't see him having anything to do with yoga. I was just so...un-pyro. Then again, what I'd seen tonight wasn't very Pyro like. He was so calm and collected, it was almost as if he'd had a personality transplant. Maybe I could get him to talk to Logan...woah, no, very very bad idea. They'd tear each other to shread in 30 seconds flat.

"D'you want a drink?"

"Hmm? Oh, no thanks"

"Good, I lost the bottle opener weeks ago"

His warmth hit me like a wall behind me, pulling me into him. His body against mine was dizzying, the closeness of flesh was intoxicating and it made me question just how long he'd been waiting to do this...that or just how much _experience_ he had. A damn sight more than me if we were going on the latter, but I had never thought about him in this way before tonight. Or had I, but just been blinded by the swamp rat? His hand trailed up the one side; from thigh to neck. Travelling over hip, stomach, brushing far too close to that sensitive area of my chest for comfort. His head had been buried in my hair, moving back to pull it away from my neck. Feather soft kisses trailed over the exposed flesh of my neck, leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake.

I wouldn't notice that night, but his bedroom over looked the beaches, with those stunning floor to ceiling windows displaying one of the most magnificent sights I'd probably ever see. His bedroom was so very different to the rest of his apartment - dripping in the luxury of velvets, silks and satins. Almost every surface was coated in candles that lit with a snap of his fingers (come the morning I'd notice the one left burning all the time). I had to give him that he was a charmer of anything he set his heart on and it was set on myself. The rest of the night was spent in complete bliss. I lost myself in those eyes time and again, reveling completely in the sensations of our bodies moving together, breathless and sweaty. Beads running through every little crevice, over every little scar and blemish on either body. I didn't need a heaven, only these moments when I could forget about everything else and concentrate on my own selfish addiction to touch.

Morning came all too soon and he continued to sleep. I had to give him that he did have stamina, but when he crashed, he crashed hard. He didn't snore, but it was more of a heavy breathing that filled the air. It was incredibly comforting but I couldn't stay. I knew the teasing I'd get for not going back to the hotel last night, especially after what Alfie had seen and said. Yes, not going back did have something to do with that tempting little Aussie that had been on the beach last night and I knew it was the only reason - although I could always say that it was just a want to get away from the noise of shrieking every time someone saw a slightly bigger than average spider. That I had ended up getting completely wasted and slept with a virtual stranger is a piece of information they didn't need to know and I didn't intend for them to find out. Well, Alfie would - he could always pick up on my freshly laid vibe. However, he was a discrete little Cajun and I could trust him to keep his mouth shut. Glancing back as I gathered the last of my clothes, pulling them on as I went, I felt a little twinge of regret. He'd been so lovely, he hadn't really taken advantage of me despite what people would think and he really was quite beautiful. I didn't want him to think I'd used him but there was nothing else I could do. Shutting the door behind me, I sighed and walked back to the hotel with some what of a heavy heart.

* * *

**Usual disclaimer applies. I own nothing, if I did then I wouldn't be looking for a second (or full time) job.**

**Potential one-shot, however if I get enough reviews then I'll continue it. Also, no age is given for either Pyro or Rogue so I'll place her at around 17 during evo (thus making her 23 in this fic) and he'll be 20, just because I'm not sure (making him 26). Also, I'm dropping the insanity act Pyro had in the series and appearance wise I'm basing him more on the movie-verse John. I always preferred him as a brunette to the ginger/red they have in evo. Also, I apologise for my crappy Aussie accent; I'm just getting hold of Rogue's and I really have tried with Pyro but it really hasn't worked all that well, and I admit that Rogue's isn't so good either.**

**Please, Please, Please review. I know Ryro isn't the most popular of pairings but it shouldn't stop you reviewing.**


End file.
